


What You Want

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan can be dumb sometimes, but Alex loves him anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

Brendan is listed of having the flu for three games before someone finally makes him go to the doctor. Everyone just kind of assumes that there has to be something wrong when he’s been throwing up for days and has been sleepy and sore every time he’s moved. Alex is probably the most worried, seeing that they are sleeping together and stuff. He kind of doesn’t want to be in the middle of giving Brendan a hicky when he decides he’s goning to throw up. That’s just gross.

Brendan is moved to IR a day later but he doesn’t tell anyone why. He just stays cooped up in Georgie’s basement and won’t let Josh come talk to him. Everyone is starting to get a little worried now. Prusty and Lars have both volunteered to break down Josh’s basement door to go talk to him but he’s pretty sure his girlfriend wouldn’t really like that.

Eventually Josh get’s him to talk to him and when he finds out what’s going on he’s about ready to break someone’s arm.

He calls Alex and forces him to come over no matter what Brendan says he should know what’s happening.

“Were not even dating!” Brenden shouts from where he’s cooped up on the couch “He’s not going to care!”

Josh shrugs and heads upstairs to wait for Alex to come.

When he does show up he shoves him downstairs and tells him to talk to Brendan even if Brendan won’t come out from under his pile of blankets. Georges is right because when he finds Brendan he’s buried under two different Habs blankets and a knitted one he assumes if from Georges mom.

“You going to be mature about this and come out?” He asks standing in front of the couch and the blanket pile. He sees Brendan shift under it a bit but he doesn’t come out so he’s assuming that’s a no.

“You going to be an asshole the whole time you’re here?” Brendan asks but its muffled under the blanket.

Alex rolls his eyes “Why does Josh want me to talk to you?”

“Because he’s an asshole too.”

“Brendan.”

Brendan groans as obnoxiously as possible and comes out from under his pile. His hair is all ruffled and he looks like he’s been throwing up again.

Alex sits down beside him “Are you dying or something? You still look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Brendan says smacking him on the shoulder. It’s silent for a second, like Brendan’s deciding if he’s going to tell Alex what’s wrong or not. Then finally he opens his mouth again.

“I’m kind of sort of pregnant with your baby and stuff.” He says looking down at his lap and trying to mumble as much as possible but Alex still catches it. “I don’t care if you want to be involved or not but I’m not getting rid of it and we don’t have to tell anyone it’s yours if you want-“

“Brendan what the fuck.”

“What?”

“You don’t think I want to be involved in our baby’s life? What’s wrong with you? I would never do that you know me.”

Brendan shrugs. He still looks kind of sad though. Alex plans to change that.

“We should probably get married.” He blurts out

“Excuse me?”

“Well were having a baby we should do it right. And I like you and you like me.”

“This is the shittest proposal of all time jackass.” Brendan says but he leans in to Alex’s side and he’s smiling a bit now

They end up just watching some TV for awhile after because Brendan’s tired from being sick and worried for the last few days and Alex, even though he’d never admit it, loves cuddling with Brendan. Josh orders Chinese and sends some down for the boys and after that Alex somehow convinces Brendan to let him stay the night even though they don’t have sex.

It’s nice. Very coupley even though they aren’t really dating, but nice.

Josh get’s traded in the summer and Brendan isn’t really sure what to do. His plan was to have the baby and for them to live with Josh and his girlfriend until she or he was older and was a bit easier to handle. Now he’s stuck looks for an apartment by himself (or maybe with Nathan) and trying to be clam about raising this baby with himself and a bit of help from Alex.

Alex finds out that he’s apartment hunting from Subby. He’s over at his and Pricey’s place having a beer when PK mentions he heard Brendan talking about finding somewhere new to live next year and how to apartment near the stadium are so expensive and such.

After PK tells him that he immediately texts Brendan and offers him to move in with him, his sister and his mom. He knows they like Brendan and Brendan loves them, especially his mom since she always cook for him. Brendan of course says yes because it’s free living and Alex’s mom probably would babysit for free since it is her grandchild.

The thing is though that Alex kind of forgot to tell his mom he got Brendan pregnant. They told the rest of the team obviously and then Brendan skyped with his mom and dad to tell them and Alex sent Nail a picture of the sonogram on snapchat with the caption ‘Not Naming it Nail, Loser’. But he really didn’t think about his parents or sister because he’s just used to them knowing everything about him already.

He tells his mom a week before Brendan’s planned to move in. At first she goes nuts and starts rambling off in Russian but then she stars giving him kisses and saying how happy she is she’s getting a grandchild and then starts yelling at him again for them not being married first.

Brendan moves in and things start getting more couply again. Like they cuddle when the watch TV and spoon when there sleeping and they go baby shopping and it’s just really couply. They end up agreeing that they should get married but that it should be anything too big. Around the 7 month they go to city hall and get a marriage license, sign it and kiss and then there married.

“So are you Brendan Galchenyuk now?” Prusty chirps when the team all goes out to dinner to celebrate after. Brendan just hits him in the chest for it. Alex snorts.

When Brendan has the baby they find out he’s having breathing and heart problems. At first they think it can be delivered normally and then surgery could be preformed after but the closer they get to the delivery time they decide Brendan needs a C-Section. Alex goes in with him and holds his hand the whole time and then there son is born and then there taking him off to surgery.

They stitch Brendan up and send him to recovery. Alex stays with him the entire time. He can tell he’s worried, even though the doctor said he doubted there would be any complications. He holds his hand as they wait in recovery and about 3 hours later a nurse comes in a lets them know the surgery is done and their son made it out successfully.

They get to see him later that night in its incubator. He looks a pretty decent size, not to small and not too big. His color is pretty good and he seems to be breathing better. The doctors let them hold him which is pretty cool. He grabs onto Alex’s finger and he falls in love.

“Were not naming him anything Russian.” Brendan says later when he’s holding the baby again.

“You got any better ideas?”

“I do actually.” Brendan says matter of factly “William”

Alex scrunches his face at that “No way.”

“Fine how about George”

“Like after Georges? No”

“Tomas?”

“Eh,”

Brendan groans “Well do you have anything better?”

“How about Anthony?”

Brendan looks down at the baby. That could work.

“How about Anthony William?”

“Fine.” Alex agrees.

They take the baby home 2 weeks later since they had to be safe and make sure his breathing was fine and his lungs and heart were going to keep working. It’s pretty cool being a dad Alex thinks, he likes feeding him and rocking him and actually doesn’t mind changing diapers besides the smell. He and Brendan kiss on night when they’re lying on their bed with him lying on Alex’s chest and then Brendan spills his bloody heart out about how much he loves Alex and how they should actually be together now even though there kind of married anyways.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Gally.” Alex says kissing him back. Anthony hiccups on his chest. It’s pretty damn cute. Just like Brendan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dropping part 3/4 of the Carter/Richards fic for a bit because I started a really good idea of a Eller/Patch fic and then I'm finally going to finish the Rookie's fic and then if you have any other fics you would like me to write I can do any of those after!


End file.
